If Cupids Got A Gun Our Future Is Bulletproof
by TicTacStory
Summary: The last place you expect to see Shizuo Heiwajima, would be in Izayas office. Yet there he was, and not the kick his sorry ass, either. A story with a rocky start, not neccesarily about romance. Sometimes, things arent as simple to label "Friends" "Lovers" and "Enemies"
1. Chapter Zero

Shizuo had been through alot.

Really.

Compare the surprises HE got over the years to any other citzen in Japan and you would fall of your bed, chair, or whatever you are sitting on right now.

But this?

THIS broke the law of common sense,decency and probably Ikkebukuro.

Also proof that God does not exist.

And if he does he must have NO IDEA what he just done.

No one should have to endure this, no one.

Shizuo would never wish this upon anyone, the blonde also felt a new sense of respect and sorry for Namie Yagiri.

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT._

How did he get from collecting bills with Tom, to Izayas co-worker?

* * *

_"Tom, you cant do this."_

_"Shizuo..." Tom said, sounding tired._

_"Tom, come on, I would rather work in a fucking Russian sushi bar than this, and I HATE sushi damnit!"_

_Tom did not answer._

_"Do you have a death wish?" Shizuo wanted to know, as he and his ex-co worker. "Because if you do I will grant it right now."_

_They stood infront of the office, which was on top of a clothing store, curiously Shizuo spotted the infamous fur jacket, the price tag was nothing more and nothing less that three thousand yen._

_Shizuo lit up a cigarette, just do stomp on it a few seconds later._

_"Shizu-chan, do you still think smoking makes you `cool`?" A voice murmmured behind the intercom._

_"Oh fuck no, I am soo not doing this." Shizuo kindly let know, he was ready to turn around and move out of Ikkebukuro if neccesary, but he didnt._

_Instead, without explanation whatsoever, Tom requested him to work with Izaya, atleast for a while, because it would "lower his bad reputation and make it easier for us to get hired." was his excuse._

_Since he realized Shizuo was not moved nor convinced in any way, he tried again._

_"Think about this, being close to him will give you a better chance to kill him, right?"_

_Shizuo thought about it, he frowned, sighed, walked in a circle and then gave him._

**_What a mistake THAT was._**

Shizuo sat in the chair, it on the other side of the room from where Izaya was.

Not far enough though.

Namie would be on the button floor, and I swear she was laughing.

Izaya sat on what was supposed to be Shizuos desk. "Oooh Shizu-chan, did you want to be with that bad?"

"Shut up, shut up shut up shut up" The blonde stood up, was ready to give him a beating, Izayas sudden serious face stopped him.

"Really Shizu-chan, if you want to see me soo badly take a picture and put it in your bed..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"...but you dont have to come stalk me at my place, unlike you I really dont want to see you when I dont have too, also, please throw your cancer sticks in the bin."

Shizuo sighed and tried to remain calm, the attemp, however, failed.

The man pinned the other on the desk, right when Namie came upstairs with coffee.

"Orihara, please leave your personal affairs for after work." she said dryly as she put the coffee on his desk and walked downstairs.

"Your right" Izaya smiled and gave in. "Shizu-chan, have you never asked yourself why we always tend to find eachother?"

Shizuo knew the answer, but he refused to say it.

"In Shoujo manga these would be called faith right?" Izaya exclaimed, still sitting on the desk.

Shizuo grinned. "Shoujo manga? soo thats whats in the shelf behind your desk?"

Izaya didnt contradict this, which made Shizuo mad, for some reason.

"Shizu-chan, im your boss now soo you better do what I tell you, also not drinking something someone has offered you is very rude."

He was right, and for Namies sake, Shizuo took a sip of the coffee...

...just to spit it out.

"DAAAMNIT IZAYA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

But Izaya was already sitting behind his desk, on his lap top.

"Shizu-chan, do you really have no self control?"

He didnt look at Shizuo, it sounded more like a challenge than anything else.

Shizuo groaned, but, Shizuo being Shizuo, accepted the challenge.


	2. Chapter One: Monday Haters

**_Day One._**

"Shizu-chan, this is not a detective bureau."

"I know you are a manipulative flea and everything, but dont you have an ounce of moral in you?"

"Says the one who threatend to beat up a fourteen year old."

Shizuo struggled to remain calm.

Just a few hours ago a man came in, asking -no- practically begging for help from "the great" Izaya, his daugther had been missing for a few days.

Izaya turned to the man, he was skinny, pale, wore wore out clothes and didnt look like he has had alot of sleep, basically, he was desvasted.

The info broker sighed. "Um, sir, er, what was it? oh yeah, Takano."

Shizuo continued for him "To be able to give someone up for `missing` she or he has to be missing for atleast 48 hours, is that why you came here instead of the police?"

The man nodded, Izaya laughed. "How sad" he jokingly muttered under his breath.

Shizuo gave him A Look, it didnt work, though.

Izaya rolled behind his desk and turned the computer on.

"How old is this daugther, Takano-san?" Shizuo asked, trying to ignore Izayas ignorance.

"Sixteen..." The man started sobbing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA-" Izaya burst out in laugther, and for a while, Shizuo hoped he was going to die from lack of air.

"Died due uncontrolable laugther" it has a nice ring to it.

Way to nice for someone like Izaya.

This wish was in vain, as Izaya whiped away a tear and faced the man.

"Er-TAKANO-san, a sixteen year old `dissapearing` as you say for two days does not count as missing."

Shizuo admitted, the man looked like his three year old crossed the street and never came back. "Have you called any of her friends?"

The man shook his head, again looking depressed. "Manami didnt have much friends..."

"Didnt HAVE? you are talking as if she`s dead, Takano-san." Izaya said amusingly.

"Izaya." Shizuo warned.

Said man rolled his eyes and also rolled in his chair. "God- Shizu-chan, why are you soo eager to help this man? I didnt know animals had those feelings"

If Shizuo would be loyal to himself, Izaya would be lying in the hospital by now, but considering the situation, he decided to ignore it.

Ignore it, but remember it.

"I guess I know how he feels..." Shizuo pouted, and looked at his new co-worker.

_I didnt know Shizu-chan could look that cute..gah, dont give me that look._

Izaya sighed and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, he thought better of it and leaned back in his chair.

"Manami was working on a manga...bu-bu..." Takano didnt continue.

"ALRIGHT!" Izaya yelled and jumped from his chair, "Takano-san, I see you are very emotinal about this, if we can work out a deal I promise you your daugther back, I- er, Shizu-chan here will make shure of that" He smiled.

"HEY- WHAT?"

_Dont promise things you dont have control over, fucking flea, a deal? A DEAL? _

"I dont have alot...but I can offer sixty thousand yen..." The man murmmured.

"Perfect." Izaya sat next to Shizuo on the couch. "A little close there." Shizuo analized the young man next to him and moved a little to the right.

"Please Takano-san, tell us the details and can I offer you a drink or anything?"

The man shook his head and started explaining.

That night Izaya typed the details in his computer

"_Manami Takano, 1.55cm, short brunette, manga fanatic and working on one herself. Tuesday September Five, Nine thirty: Went downtown to make copies wearing a revealing shirt and thight jeans with higheels, carrying a bag with papers, and around 600 yen, a knife has been missing from the kitchen ever since. August 20 Manami Takano entered Kodansha Manga Competition, to end up last place, Staying inside ever since, working on more manga, Has never once brought friend home from school, but has been seen with a group of otakus at the gates."_

"Well Shizu-chan, I have got a good idea where this girl may be"

Shizuo stood behind his chair and looked at the computer screen. "What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

Izaya laughed nervously. "A few days ago a girl who called herself Yuuki passed this place, asking if a Rio lived here..."

"Rio? isnt that he girl who killed herself a couple of days ago?"

"Why yes indeed."

"If this Manami is still alive, we should look around Reira Academy right?"

Both young men looked at eachother, and for a while, their hatred dissapeared.

"Now Shizu-chan, why dont you go out and get wet in the rain and look for this girl? you were soo eager too."

Yeah, for a while.

_**A/N Well...o.o**_


End file.
